


Good things Happen When Least Expected

by dark_magician100



Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: Alya will be here to show love for her brother, Comfort, Friendship, Hurt, Jake needs some love, M/M, Naveed is the friend Riz needs, Not villainizing Hayley because we respect our women, Riz is a softy, cory can be a good friend, he just need to get his head out of his ass, soft, the sexuality? will be revealed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_magician100/pseuds/dark_magician100
Summary: After a mutual Break up Riz finds something he didn't expect.He'd felt lonely for a long time so for someone like this to see him Jake was surprised.





	1. A Beginning At The End

“I’m sorry Riz I really am but I don’t think this is working out anymore.” Hayley said to Riz as the two of them sat in a little café in town. “The last few months have been great but I don’t feel the same way anymore and I don’t want to force our relationship.”

Hayley looked nervously at Riz as she spoke, she was sat across from him dressed casually. Riz wasn’t as upset as he thought he would be if Hayley was to break up with him, he'd felt the same way the last few weeks. They had a lot of fun together and they really got on, but the problem was that they weren’t the same as they where those few months ago when they had gotten together.

“Hayley it’s okay I get it I really do, in some ways I’ve been feeling the same way for the last few weeks.” Riz said reaching across the table and resting his hand on top of hers. “I’ve enjoyed our relationship and the way we make each other feel but well it don’t feel right anymore.”

“I’m really glad you understand Riz. Hayley smiled as she said this. “suppose this is one of those amicable breakups you hear about.”

“Yeah I suppose it is.” Riz replied. “This don’t mean we won’t be friends though, if you need anything you can just ask me and I’ll try and help.”

“Thank you Riz.” Hayley smiled at him. “If you need anything from me you can ask me too.”

Riz smiled at this, it was nice that his first proper relationship had ended on good terms. Looking at Hayley once more he knew this was the right thing for both of them, if they continued to try in the relationship then things wouldn’t end well for either of them and he supposed that then they would probably both be heartbroken.

 

~*~

“So you broke up and that's all there is to it?” Cory said from beside him.

“There was no problems? No hard feelings?” Naveed asked him from where he was sitting across Cory’s lap.

It hadn’t been a great surprise when, during the summer holidays, Naveed had come over to see Riz and told him all about his crush on Cory and how they had slept together the night of Hayley’s birthday party. Riz wasn’t stupid, he had seen the looks Naveed gave Cory but more importantly he had seen the looks that Cory gave Naveed when he though no one was looking. No all in all with Cory’s reputation and how Naveed hung on everything that he did Riz had thought it only a matter of time, but when the two of them had gotten together not a week after Naveed had told him that put him through a loop.

According to Cory he had gotten a bit jealous of how close Naveed and he had gotten and decided to go out on a limb and stake his claim on Naveed, who had only been too happy to get the boy of his affections and be very couply at the very least when they were with Riz or when they would Snap Riz. Come to think of it they just seemed to show off around him. Then again when you’re your gay friend and bi friends safe place what could you expect. Riz was pulled out of his musings by a light punch to his arm.

“Uh yeah we broke up and that’s it still friendly, still going to talk to each other.” Riz said feeling a little self-conscious as he did. “I mean we’re going to try to any way duno if it’ll work out.”

“Well good.” Naveed says smiling at Riz. “You had better not go round villainizing her Riz, or i'll have to get this one to take you out on the pitch again.”

Naveed nudged Cory as he said it, earning a laugh from the two of them. “I’m being serious Riz mate no bad-mouthing Hayley or I’ll wind him up on purpose this time.” Naveed said sending Riz a pointed look.

“Hey I’m not like that, what ever gave you the idea I would?” Riz said raising his hands in defence, the look on Naveed’s face told him he was very serious, and he was under no illusion that Naveed couldn’t do it seeing how close and in tune he and Cory had been since they got together.

“Well you do hang out with my Boyfriend who is known for bragging to the boys about his conquests.” Naveed said an edge to his voice.

“Hold on Hercules.” Cory said. “Firstly I don’t go around bragging anymore, well unless its about how brilliant you are, and secondly I don’t really want to take Riz out again.”

Riz cringed a bit hearing Cory’s latest pet name of Naveed, and he had to agree he didn’t want Cory to take him out again not only because of the pain he had gone through the first time but because he didn’t want to see his best mate feel that guilt all over again.

“Nav mate you don’t have to worry I wont go around bitching about Hayley.”

“Good Riz I would really hate to see you end up in hospital again.” Naveed said turning to whisper with Cory.

Riz rolled his eyes and took out his phone to entertain himself while Cory and Naveed got caught up in each other. If the two of them weren’t made for each other Riz might think about resenting them both when they ignored him, but he was a soft soul and a romantic so that was never going to happen.

 

~*~

Jake was home alone again, it was becoming a common occurrence lately, him mum had gotten moved down to the London office of the firm she worked for and said it was temporary but Jake wasn’t too sure. Meanwhile his dad was up in Glasgow to see his Uncle and wouldn’t be back for at least a week or so, and even when he was in Ackley he worked long hours not coming home till late most nights for the last two months or so. Jake supposed that’s what you get when your parents worked in big jobs, His mum was a solicitor and his dad worked with a hedge fund or something like that, both were the jobs that according to his mum robbed you of time and sanity.

Jake didn’t mind being on his own really he was used to it, when his parents were there they were kind of distant, it wasn’t that they didn’t love him he knew they did but it was like there was a wall between them and him. Jake had no idea how to get rid of the wall so he did his best to work around it. His mum for example would try and call or face time him every day and he knew if anything happened she would race home to him, job be damned and it was the same with his dad, well minus the face time and phone calls. Besides the nice thing about the two of them being away was Jake could have Dan over or just be lazy around the house, he could make noise around the house without feeling guilty if he disturbed one of his parents.

His phone beeping pulled him out of his thoughts. Checking the home screen Jake saw he had a text from Dan.

**Dan the man**

**Jakey what are you up to???**

**7:45pm**

**Not much danny why?**

**7:45pm**

**Sweeeeet!! Theres a party and buddy your coming**

**7:46pm**

**And I don’t want any excuses.**

**7:46pm**

**What dan nooooo**

**7:46pm**

**Oh yes your going with me**

**7:46pm**

**You have no choice because im outside so let me in**

**7:47**

Jake looked up from the text as the door bell rung, with a sigh he got up and made his way to the door. Dan didn’t do it too often but when he really wanted Jake to go along with something, he would text him about it when we was at the top of Jake's street and arrive at his door to get him ready. When he opened the door, Dan made his way in quickly and began to climb the stairs heading, Jake thought, to his room.

“Hold on Dan I don’t want to go out mate.” Jake said rushing to catch up with him taking the stairs two at a time. “I’m not in the mood to go to a party and get hammered, besides if I’m only just hearing about it then it’s going to be cheap as shit beer.”

When Jake caught up to him Dan was in his room looking through his wardrobe. He had pulled out a grey shirt and a white t-shirt and seemed to be looking for some pants for Jake.

“You're not going to listen to me are you Dan?” Jake asked as Dan held up a pair of black chinos triumphantly.

“Nah man, your going to wear these.” He said indicating the cloths laying on the bed. “Choose your own underwear and socks, there is only so far a bro will go, and take a shower if you need it.” Jake was a little stunned as Dan brushed past him and made his way down the stairs.

He knew he would have to be quick because Dan would only wait so long and the thought of his best mate walking in on him having a shower or getting changed afterwards didn’t sit right with him. Besides if there was ever a good substitute for a shower it was lynx or at least Jake hoped so.

After quickly getting changed and using a good bit of lynx, grabbing his wallet and keys Jake made his way down stairs and into the sitting room where Dan was sprawled across the settee on his phone, he looked up at Jake as he came in.

“Well if your ready then we can get going, I said we would walk over to Naveed’s so he had someone to walk with over to the party.” Dan explained standing up and grabbing Jake's phone from the coffee table and handing it to him.

“Oh is Naveed not walking with Cory? Jake asked. That was strange Jake and Naveed lived quite close to each other so they sometimes ended up walking to school together but very rarely did they walk to a party together especially since he and Cory had started to date.

“Huh oh Naveed was having dinner with his dad and Cory said something about getting ready at Riz’s place, so I volunteered us to walk with Naveed to keep Cory from going spare.”

“Ah as long as there’s no bother going on, don’t really want to get in the middle of Cory and Naveed having a fight.” Jake says. He’s relived really, not wanting anything to be wrong with the two of them, since they had gotten together Cory seems so much happier then he had been just being the guy who slept with everyone at their school. Not to mention because of it Jake had gotten to know Naveed so much more and well the boy was a great friend and always good for a joke or some words of encouragement that Jake needed some days.

Leaving the house Jake made sure to lock the door behind him and turn the alarm on not wanting anything to happen to the house while he was out and get him put on lock down.

Dan and Jake walked in silence for the first bit before Dan managed to pull him into a conversation about the latest gossip going about the school.

“Heard Riz and Hayley broke up.” Dan said in a offhanded manor. “sounds like it was a mutual decision, so there wont be any hurt feelings or big song and dance over the whole break up.”

Jake nodded as Dan said this, that was defiantly something that he hadn’t been expecting, he had run into the pair about a week ago in town and they had seemed to be their usual selves, happy even, so he had to wonder what had changed.

Before he could ask the two of them turned the corner and saw Naveed sitting on his garden wall chatting to an older man Jake assumed was his dad. Naveed noticed them approaching hopped off the wall gave the man a hug and made his way over to them.

“Hey Jake, Dan, thanks for walking with me. Dad would have gone ballistic if I had found out I wasn’t walking with someone.” Naveed said indicating the man who was now standing in the doorway to his house, he gave him a final wave before turning to Dan and saying “Now then Dan you’d best lead on because I can’t remember how to get to Clint’s house.”

 

~*~

By the time they got to Clint’s house the party looked to be in full swing, Naveed pulled ahead of the other two quickly spotting Cory leaning against the wall of the house. Jake and Dan followed behind and stood there a bit awkwardly as the couple greeted each other with a long kiss. Pulling away, Jake watched, as Naveed turned around and Cory pulled him in close, wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on Naveed’s shoulder.

“Thanks for getting this one here.” Cory said placing a kiss on Naveed’s neck. “There’s beer inside not too sure what kind, I think I was Missy and Nasreen in there with some cider and I know Riz had some vodka on him earlier but other then that no idea what’s on offer.

“You not drinking so?” Dan asks.

“Nah mate not tonight someone needs to be alright enough to get his one back home and well look out for the lads.” Cory says a dopey grin spreading across his face as Jake sees Naveed elbow him for the comment.

Jake smiles at Cory and Naveed.

“I think I'll head in boys see what’s on offer.” He says to the three others.  “I’m sure I'll see ye in there.” Jake quickly make his way into the house and heads for the kitchen where he knows there will be something to drink and some people to chat to.

Jake knew he was some what of a mystery to some of the people in the school even those he was friends with, one moment he could be the centre of the group the guy with all the jokes and be really out going and the next he could be standing on the edge of the group without much to say. Today was one of those quite days so he needed to get something in him and hope that the alcohol would make him more outgoing.

When he arrived in the kitchen Jake saw a few of his Rugby pals there doing shots, they noticed him straight away and he was pulled into doing a few shots with them. After that Chloe Found him handed him a drink and pulled him onto the clear space that had become the dance floor.

After all that it began to blur together a bit more, there were defiantly some shot with Dan and a game of kings he had lost with the rugby team. More drinks, well if he was being truthful a lot more drinks and lips. Who’s he couldn’t tell you, but lips and strong arms were something he could focus on. Suddenly he was back on the dance floor jumping and watching with amazement as Dan pulled.

Then like magic Jake realised that he was sitting on a comfortable lap strong arms wrapped around him and a deep laugh vibrating through his back.

“Walk me home.” Jake said in a voice that sounded quite husky to him.

“You want to go home?” The voice behind him asked, and Jake felt himself nodding. “Okay Pretty boy I’ll get you home. You got your keys?”

“yeah I got them right here.” Jake said reaching into his pocket. The warm arms wrapped around him ran up his arms then wrapped around him again lifting him to his fee.

“Okay off we go then” The voice said to him, Jake realised that he could turn and look at the guy who was taking care of him but he didn’t want to break the illusion. No he wanted to keep imagining a kind guy who saw him and liked what was really there.

“Huh well now jay you’re not be very cooperative here” the voice whispered, Jake felt himself wrapped up in the strong arms again which was used to get him moving again towards home and his nice soft bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look Riz needs all the love and i cant get over how pretty the cast of this show is male and female. even the back ground characters so here's a nice one for Jake and Riz.
> 
> this might be a slow one to update because while i know where i want it to go there are a few details that i need to sort out so stay tuned.
> 
> mostly the format i think will stay like this switching between POV in chapter how ever there will be a few chapters what will have only one POV so stay tuned for that. 
> 
> yeah um thanks for reading i hope its worth your time!


	2. If The Mirror Is True The Reflection May Know More.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is wholly from Riz's POV and is more detailed because he is more sober then Jake was.

Riz was starting to get a little impatient, Naveed and Cory were taking forever to say goodbye to each other. Him and Hayley had never been like this, when they were together they could be a little touchy feely but it never took them so long to separate, and they had certainly never put on a show like this. Riz was beginning to wonder if Naveed’s Dad would let him sit inside to wait for the two of them, when finally they broke apart Naveed heading through the gate and up to his fount door and Cory over to him.

“Took you long enough mate.” Riz teased giving a wave in Naveed’s direction. “You would think you two won’t see each other for days not just a few hours.”

Cory rolled his eyes as the two of them made their way in the direction of Riz’s new house.

“Man, it wasn’t that bad, besides is it a bad thing that the two of us are happy and off the market.” Cory said giving Riz a sly smile as he said it. “plenty more people for you to get help healing your broken heart.”

Riz watched with amusement as Cory began to dramatically act out how that would work. Riz began to laugh at Cory’s antics there was something about this version of Cory that Riz really liked it was playful but not mean spirited, it was a side to Cory that only Naveed seemed to be able to bring out, just another reason why Riz was happy they were together. This playful Cory was also keeping him from being sad about his break up so that was definitely a plus while Riz was glad that things had ended on good terms he was still a little sad about how it had ended and not grown stronger.

It took them about twenty minutes of walking to make it to Riz’s new house, when his dad had lost everything his mum had had a long conversation with his dad explaining that he was going to go and get  a new job as was she and they were going to get a house, pay off the mortgage and if he ever did something like that whole fiasco again she would not only leave him but ruin any standing he had in the community. Riz and Alya had been there when she had explained this, neither of them had ever seen their mum like it and she was scary. Afterwards Alya and him had made a decision that if that was to happen, they would follow their mum, not that they didn’t love their dad but Riz certainly knew their mum was looking out for them.

It had taken about a week, but their mum was soon working for a Law firm locally and their dad had managed to get in with an investment firm, then about a month later they were moving into a new home that Riz had a suspicion was in their mum’s name, but he had never said anything to Alya about that.

“Man, I know it’s a bit smaller then your old house but this one looks much more inviting and well warmer.” Cory said, he made some observation nearly every time he came over about how much nicer this house really was.

“Oh yeah mate I get you.” Riz said searching for his key. “Got a lot better central heating or something and I like that I’m actually closer to all you ye now.”

Riz wouldn’t admit it to many people but living in a house in town and being close to his mates had made the whole thing worth it, he no longer felt like the stuck-up outsider but like her was part of the community his dad was always prattling on about.

His mum was sitting at the kitchen table when they came in looking quite relaxed and like she had taken a break. Riz noticed that she seemed to light up a bit when she saw Cory, probably remembering that one dinner, which she would not let Riz forget about but would never speak of to Cory, not wanting to embassies him into not coming over.

He and Cory stayed in the kitchen talking with his mum for a while before heading to his room to get ready. It wouldn’t take that long, but he and Cory have a tendency of losing time while getting ready.

“So what’s the story with tonight again?” Riz asked when they were in his room with the door closed.

“Well the part is at Clint’s house and it starts about seven or at least that’s what Dan told me Clint had said to him.” Cory said reaching under Riz’s bed for the bag he kept there.

Cory kept a bag at both his house and Naveed’s, with Jordan out of the house and his dad still bad Riz and Naveed had convinced him to have a way to get away if he needed to take a break, which had led to Riz roping in his Mum and her dragging Cory around the high street to make up the two bags. Which had been brilliant seeing as Cory hadn’t want to upset his mum and Naveed and him being determined to make it happen, come to think of it he was almost sure that he had one or two videos from the experience saved on his phone.  

“So are you going to drink then?” Riz asked.

“Uh I don’t think so mate, why do you feel like you want to?” Cory asked.

Riz wasn’t sure, he didn’t drink very often but every once in a wile he would have one or two, he tried to observe the tenants of his faith but every so often he slipped a bit. He had had a conversation with his mum about it over the last break while his dad and Alya had been away in London and she had reminded him that Allah was a forgiving god and would not punish him for having a weakness. Riz had found the talk to be comforting and meant for him he could slip up from time to time and not feel like he had betrayed his own religion.

“I’m not sure. I feel like it might be nice because I haven’t in a while but…” Riz trailed off unsure of how to finish.

“Hey, its okay Riz you don’t have to drink man, you know that its all about how you feel and if you don’t the lads wont mind.” Cory reminded him as he opened up his bad and begun to dig around in it. “Besides if you don’t want to the rugby team will throw down if anyone says any thing or try to force you.”

The strangest thing about their rugby team was that it acted as a support network for all of them inside and outside of school and I helped that Mr Bell and Mr Simpson had in no certain terms gotten rid of any bullshit on the team and made sure it was a space they could all be themselves and not fear. Riz knows the initially that had been to make sure no one was bullied because of religion but it had quickly morphed into a culture of acceptance for nearly anything. Not that the team didn’t slip up once in a while but the threat of suicide runs up hill in the rain helped to smooth things out. Mr Bell had even showed them the area outside of town they would be doing them and to say it was steep was being kind in Riz’s opinion.

“I’ll think bout it.” Riz said “are we walking over to Naveed’s to head over with him or what?”

“Nah man I was texting Dan earlier and he said him and Jake would walk over with Naveed seeing as it was on their way to Clint’s.” Cory said digging out some cloths and shower gel. “I’m going to stay over at Naveed’s to night, he said that his dad would let me sleep on the settee if I wanted to and well if I’m not drinking I want to make sure Nav gets home safely.”

Riz snorted at this as he made his way over to his wardrobe to sort out his own cloths. Cory would defiantly stay at Naveed’s and sleep on the settee but what he wasn’t saying was that during the night Naveed would sneak out of his room to cuddle with Cory and promise to wake up before his dad got up and fail, with Naveed’s dad discovering them the next morning and having an awkward breakfast.

“You know you can stay here if you want, you have an open invitation from Mum and not even Alya’s friends have that.” He reminded Cory knowing full well Cory would put up with an awkward breakfast just to cuddle with his boyfriend.

That was something Riz really wanted, someone who would just want to be with him for a few hours’ consequences be damned, he hadn’t really had that with Hayley, they enjoyed spending time together, but they weren’t always that close. There was someone out there for him, but it would take time, Riz knew this.  


“Huh none of Alya’s friends have that privilege?” Cory said. “Well I’m honoured but I think I’d like to make sure Naveed’s safe and sound.”

“Suite yourself” Riz said grabbing his things. But seeing as your not a proper guest I’m taking a shower first.”

After the Two of them had showered and dressed they had dinner with Alya and his mum, then they hung around for a while playing some video games before heading out. Riz did ask Alya if she wanted to come but she had decided that it was a self-care day and wouldn’t be caught dead with the two of them outside the house.

 

~*~

 

They arrived about ten past seven, it was still a little quite but Riz noticed a few people he knew about the house, he saw Chloe and Clint chatting in the hall way, Missy and Nasreen drinking some cider on one of the couches, Mo was standing by the sound system with a few others trying to decide on the play list.

Riz gave Chloe and Clint a wave as he came in and went in search of the rugby group that was around somewhere, without fail at every party a group of the ruby lads gathered to act as drink suppliers for the rest of the team, setting up rounds of shots, drinking games and some of them even went on water patrol to keep people from getting too hammered. Cory stopped to chat with Clint and Chloe, probably trying to find out if Naveed was there, but also to let the two know he was going sober tonight, so he could look after people.

It had happened a few months ago at the start of the summer holidays there was a big party where a few people got alcohol poisoning and since then one or two people volunteered during a party to look out for everyone. Riz didn’t know who had came up with it but he had to admit it was a good idea and it had gotten the pressure off of some of them when it came to parents when they knew that there were people sober at the party and looking out for people.

When he got into the kitchen, he found a group of the rugby lads there one of them passed him a bottle of Vodka, he had decided after dinner that he would have one or two drinks tonight not going mad but well getting s little tipsy if he could. Another of the lads passed him a cup and they began chatting about the latest news going about. Who ever said that gossiping was a woman’s trade have never met a group of teenage boys before Riz thought, it was one of the big parts of being on the team, hearing the latest gossip, or as they were forced to call it by one or two of the lad’s news.

AS they were chatting the music situation must have been sorted because there was suddenly music blaring from the living room and the house seemed to come alive. Riz saw Cory come into the room and make his way over to the fridge which had a few cans of coke and bottles of water in it. Riz knew it was strange that for teenager they were so responsible but it worked for them so who were they to complain.

Riz was eventually dragged into the living room by Nasreen and Missy who said they needed someone interesting to dance with, which Riz thought was a nice way of saying a guy to keep the creeps away.

While he was dancing with the pair, he thought he caught a glimpse of Hayley and Razia in the crowed, but he couldn’t be too sure, after he had danced with the two girls for while he got pulled into a group with some of the rugby team trying to create a dance circle. Which he noted also contained Cory and Naveed, who seemed to be quite hyped up.

Turing to make his way into the kitchen to get another drink Riz dodged out of the way of Chloe who was pulling along a reluctant but resigned Jake to the dance floor. Accepting another drink from one of the lads Riz decided to do a spot of people watching from the door way to the living room, as he watched Missy dancing with a tall guy caught his eye and Nasreen perched on the arm of the couch talking with a tall very pretty girl who seemed to be enthralled with what Nasreen was saying. A few of the girls from his year also caught his eye and some looked like they were going to make their way over to him so Riz manoeuvred to a different part of the room to continue watching and enjoy his drink.

The fact that so many people he knew and liked were in on place enjoying themselves was giving Riz a great emotional boost. Suddenly his arms were filled with what he realised was Naveed.

“Riz!” Naveed shouted bouncing slightly, “I lost Cory but did you see, Nas has that girl wrapped round her little finger.” He whispered the last bit.

“Oh I’m sure Cory is around here somewhere, if you hang with me he’ll probably find us.” Riz said as he wrapped an arm around Naveed’s shoulders.

“We should take a picture Riz!” Naveed said pulling away to look at him. “We could send it to Cory and he’ll know to find us!”

Riz thought it was funny because this was one of those moments where he really couldn’t say no to Naveed who looked so chuffed at his idea, Riz also knew there was another motivation to it seeing as Naveed like to suggest that he and Riz take pictures together quite often and he had explained that it was about making good memories with his best friend. So Riz pulled out his phone unlocked it and handed it over to Naveed.

Naveed quickly went about organising the two of them into position then taking the picture using what Riz though was his snap chat and sending it to Cory.

“Did you save that Naveed?” Riz asked.

“Yeah saved it twice and sent it to me and your story.” Naveed replied as he began to bob in place to the music.

Riz looks back at the crowd his eyes were drawn to Chloe and Jake who seemed to be having a good time together dancing, Riz noticed that the reservation that Jake had had when being dragged in by Chloe had fallen away and he looked like he was a hiving a great time. Riz had to admit it was nice to see the guy like that he had been really quite lately.

Just then Cory and Dan popped up dragging Riz away from his thoughts about Jake and into a conversation about something to do with Mrs Kean and Mr Simpson that dan had heard from Clint who had got it from Chloe.

~*~

Riz watched as the ruby boys played Kings, he was nursing his third drink of the night which most of his friends took as a sign that he was nearly done drinking for the night so they hadn’t asked him to join in. Riz appreciated it, he didn’t feel left out because if he had been drinking more that night they would have offered him a place in the game. Honestly, he was enjoying the night a lot there was very little pressure on him to do much and most people at the party wouldn’t force him to do anything. Well besides Clint and Chloe who had come up to him while he was chatting with Dan after Cory and Naveed had wondered off and got him on the dance floor to help them do some of the Tragedy moves, something he had become known for knowing how to do. What could he do when at a party a few months ago the song and come on and Hayley has insisted on doing the dace only for it to turn out that Riz knew the dance better then her for it to get around the school. He had had a good time teaching the two of them along with Jake and Missy. He supposed this was going to be something he was known for at parties now, it wasn’t even his doing, when they had been younger Alya had gotten a copy of a DVD that taught the steps to the dance and had forced him to learn with her.

Then he had watched as Dan appeared to drag Jake way in order to do shots, and Chloe had gone to talk to someone, Riz had been left with Clint who had just shrugged and grabs Riz’s arm to stat dancing again.

Which was when they were joined by Nasreen to dance in a group with them and Riz said nothing if he noticed how smudged her lipstick was and how her clothes looked a bit rumpled. There were somethings best left unsaid until people wanted to talk about it, something Riz had learnt early in life with his sister.

Finally, he made his way into the kitchen to get his third drink and char with the boys for a while, what had struck him was how Jake's eyes had tracked him as hen entered the room. Something that he had decided to file way until later. When the game of Kings started Riz had positioned himself on a stool outside of the circle but opposite Jake. As the game went on Riz caught Jake looking at him a few times and could feel eyes on him a few times. Riz was intrigued by this so he decide to test a little theory, he waited until it Jake was looking at him and slowly lifted up his shirt in order to wipe some the sweat on his forehead. Riz kept eye contact with Jake while he did so and was pleased by the blush that began to colour Jake's cheeks.

Jake ended up losing the game, and just sitting there afterwards as the rest of the players scattered through the party, until it was just Riz and Jake sitting there. Riz downed the rest of his drink for a bit of liquid courage he thought and moved over to sit beside Jake.

 

“You okay Jake?” Riz asked as he stretched his arm across the back of the chair Jake was sitting on.

“Um yeah yeah I’m…. Good.” Jake said slowly looking a bit flustered. “You enjoying the party?

“Yeah it’s a good party man.” Riz said leaning in a little bit closer. “Getting a whole lot better now I think.”

“Oh uh.” Jake had begun to blush again which Riz wondered how the hell he hadn’t noticed how pretty the boy was when he blushed. Not that Riz hadn’t known that Jake wasn’t attractive but the blush on his cheeks well it did something for him in his honest opinion.

Riz brought his hand on the back of the chair to rest on Jake's shoulders and waited to see if he would make a move. He knew Jake had had a lot more to drink then him so he needed to keep making moves if Jake allowed it, be some form of gentleman.

Jake lent into the touch turning slightly to look at Riz. “I… well… um.” Jake trailed off and looks a little embarrassed. So Riz decided to try and alleviate the situation a bit.

“I can go if you want Pretty Boy.” Riz said lightly. “Or I could stay here with you or we could go hang out somewhere a bit more private if you want?”

Riz was feeling way more confident then he usually did when talking to someone he found attractive, so he decided to let this play out as best he could.

“I…. don’t leave just yet.” Jake said, seeming a bit put out by the suggestion. “a bit of quite would be nice.”

“Yeah we can have a bit of quite I you want Jakey.” Riz said. “I know the best place” Riz stood up and held hi and out to Jake, who quickly took it. Riz then began to guide Jake out of the kitchen into the quite hall and up the stairs to the landing, where he sat down. Seeing Jake just standing there Riz grabbed his hand and pulled him down to sit beside him.

There was a comfortable silence for a few moments before Jake began to speak.

“you’re really attractive you know that right?” Jake asked.

“Yeah one or two people have said that too me.” Riz said watching Jake out of the corner of his eye. “you know you’re really pretty Jake.”

Jake's blush seemed to spread across his face again and Riz reached over to trace it along Jake's cheeks. Once again Jake seemed to lean into his touch, and Riz took this as a sign, he began to lean in and watched as Jake closed his eyes as Riz kissed him. It wasn’t the most amazing kiss Riz had ever had that honour at that moment belonged to some one else but when he pulled away Jake seemed to chase his lips. Riz felt Jake's hands at the back of his head and was pulled back down into a much longer kiss.

Riz wrapped his arms around rake pulling him just a bit closer and they stayed there trading kissed for a while. Riz couldn’t believe his luck, he hadn’t been to sure Jake would be up for this even with the display during kings it didn’t mean anything, but this kissing had to mean something, well at the very least Jake found him good to look at. They eventually pulled apart and Riz could feel a smile pulling at his lips as Jake move a little closer and rested his head on his shoulder.  They stayed like that for a while until Jake's had shot up.

“We should head back to the party.” He said standing up and pulling Riz along with him. Jake pulled Riz’s along after him making has way back down the stairs and into the living room and onto the dance floor. Riz watched with amusement as Jake began to dance jumping up and down, doing hand gestures and singing along with the song, every so often he would grab at Riz and get him to dace along with him, not that Riz minded at this point because the look of joy on Jake's face was quite contagious.

Jake stopped dancing and began to whoop and holler when he spotted Dan close by shifting a girl Riz though he recognised from his English class. Jake and Riz continued to dance for a bit longer but eventually Jake pulled Riz off the dance floor and into the kitchen to sit on the settee there, well to be more accurate for Riz to sit on the settee and Jake to sit in his lap. Riz wrapped his arms around Jake's waist and took a moment to rest his head against Jake's back.

“This party has been brilliant.” Jake was saying his hands stroking Riz’s arms. “Best one Clint’s ever held to be honest.”

“Riz laughed at this, while Clint did hold a large number of parties, they often tended to get out of control fast and end in some form of fight or something so it was nice to see this one go right.

“Walk me home.” Jake said in a husky voice quite suddenly. Riz was a little surprised that Jake wanted to head home but then again, he had had more to drink then Riz had.

“You want to go home?” he asked, and watched as Jake nodded, it was a shame because he wanted to spend more time with the boy but the manners his mum had schooled into his kicked in. “Okay Pretty boy I’ll get you home. You got your keys?”

“Yeah I got them right here.” Jake said reaching into his pocket. Riz took the chance to run his hands up Jake's arms and then wrapped his arms around Jake's waist when he made no moment to get up and lifted him too his feat.

“Okay off we go then” Riz said, grabbing his hoodie from where it laid on the kitchen window sill. Riz realised that Jake didn’t have a jacket with him, he very rarely brought one and if he did it usually ended up tide around his waist.

 “Huh well now Jay you’re not be very cooperative here” Riz whispered into Jake's ear, he decided the best thing to do was to guide Jake home, so once again he wrapped his arms around Jake and began to guide him out of the house.

Riz spotted Cory and Naveed sitting on the stairs talking quietly, Cory raised an eye brow at him, Riz shook his head and continued to quid Jake out of the house. He knew there would be questions tomorrow but he would deal with them then.

After a few minutes of walking Riz felt Jake shiver, grabbing his hoodie from around his neck Riz gave it to Jake and helped him put it on.

When they got to Jake's house, and Jake finally got the door open and the alarm turned off Riz began to turn around to leave, that was until a hand grabbed his upper arm and Jake said very quietly almost like a whisper. “Stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah this idea had me fired up, so another chapter and its more detailed. 
> 
> i will be giving time to the back ground characters during Rizs pov because he is an observant person so he will often notice things happening in the background like Nasreen and the girl.
> 
> people don't drink if your underage but i you do drink in a safe environment.
> 
> yeah suicide runs were how my club used to punish behaviour we had a terraced hill to run up and down and well we got a good bit of rain through out the year, taught us not to get on the wrong side of a rowing coach. But you never heard this from the Gaa lads they just had to clean out their locker rooms. 
> 
> anyway enough from me hope this was good. thanks for taking the time to read, stay tuned if your interested


	3. When Prince Charming Comes Into Play

Jake had never felt so warm walking up, for a moment he felt content and then the thudding headache hit him like a train, oh God why had he drunk so much sat night. He was not going to open his eyes because if he did he knew he get dizzy and feel sick on top of the headache. No that was not an option so instead he elected to stay in his warm soft bed and relax, that usually helped him when he had a bit of hangover.

As he shifted Jake became aware that there was something solid behind him and something attached to this solid thing wrapped around him. Jake took a moment to think about this, he had been drunk last night and was safely in his own bed, which he could tell because it was the detergent that his mum used to wash their sheets he could smell, so that would mean that it was someone behind him and most likely it was Dan who had gotten him home and then chosen to crash at his house, which was a common enough occurrence. Jake was satisfied by that though.

Suddenly he remembered that it hadn’t been Dan who had walked him home, Jake’s eyes sprang open and he looked down at the arms wrapped around him, Dan had pulled last night and Jake had seen him leave early, More importantly the arms wrapped around him were not the correct colour for Dan, unless he had gotten a killer tan and Jake hadn’t noticed. Taking a deep breath Jake tried to remember what had happened at the party, he could remember shots with the boys, dancing with Chloe, Clint, Missy and Riz, and lips. But that was it he couldn’t remember anything else.

Jake was starting to freak out a little bit, what if it was some stranger and he couldn’t remember their name. Oh god what if they had slept together and he couldn’t remember. Jake's mind was racing, the only thing he could think of doing was to take a glance and hoped that it was enough to jog his memory. Jake took another deep breath and shifting his body round he took a look at the guest in his bed.

He was filled with a sense of calm upon seeing that it was Riz Nawaz in his bed, sleeping shirtless with Jake in his arms. Jake paused at that, a shirtless Riz was in his bed, that did not sound right at all. What had happened last night, he had seen Riz when Chloe was dragging him to the dance floor, he had spotted Riz once or twice while dancing with Chloe hanging around the edge of the dancing crow, then he had been dancing with Chloe and him. No no Riz had been teaching them a dance, then he had been paying a game with the rugby boys and then……

Then he and Riz had been kissing Jake realised this with a gasp, he and Riz had been sitting somewhere quite and then they had been kissing. Jake was frozen in place by the shock of it all. That’s when he noticed how Riz was shifting about in bed, Jake watched as Riz opened his brown eye, he smiled at Jake.

“Morning Jay,” Riz said in a gruff voice that made Jake's heart beat a little bit faster. “you know what time it is?”

Jake stared at Riz for a moment longer before digging his hand underneath his pillows in search of his watch, it was a little trick his dad had to keep a digital watch under his pillow to act as an alarm and clock if he needed, one that Jake had picked up on.

“Uh its….” Jake said as he fumbled with the watch. “half ten Riz.” As he said it he was thankful that one of them had the foresight to close the blinds in room because even the small light on the watches digital display made his eyes hurt.

“Thanks pretty Boy.” Riz said to him as he turned over and grabbed something from the floor there, when he turned back to Jake he had  a small galls of water and what looked like two paracetamol tablets that he handed over to Jake.

“I asked you where you kept them last night,” Riz began to explain, as I took the pills and some of the water. “Thought you might need them after all the drinking you did.”

Riz was looked at Jake with a sheepish look that he had never seen the other boy have before. Jake was surprised Riz always seemed quite confident to him even after he came back to school after the rugby incident with that frame on he had been nothing but confident. If the shoe was on the other foot Jake didn’t think he would have been that confident, no he would have tried to hide way, but Riz had taken it all in his stride to the point where he allowed them to play stupid games with it.

Jake realised that he had been sitting there just stating at Riz for about a minute or so, a light colour began to fill his cheeks as he tried to thank Riz.

“I… um…. uh…” he stumbled over his worlds. “Riz thanks man for thinking of me?” The whole thing sounded more like a question then a statement, but that wasn’t all his fault there is a hot shirtless boy in his bed who had been cuddling with him. Jake's brain stopped working for a moment, Riz Nawaz one of the hottest lads on the rugby team was in his bed, shirtless.

“why are you here?” Jake blurted out suddenly, to Riz who was sitting up against the head board of his bed looking at his phone. The other boy looked startled at his sudden question and then began to laugh.

Jake let out an indigent huff watching Riz laugh at his question, just waiting for the other boy to stop and answer his question.

“Sorry… sorry Jake that just took me off grad is all.” Riz began as his laughter stopped. “The answer is simple really, you asked me to stay, something about feeling lonely.”

Jake was quite for a moment, he wasn’t sure how to feel about that, in his drunk mess state he had told Riz he was feeling lonely and asked him to stay. It was nice to wake up with Riz now all the shock had worn off, Jake had always liked to wake up with other people in the house, so it was nice to have the other boy here, he just wasn’t sure if he wanted Riz to know that he was lonely.

“Do you want some breakfast?” Jake asked as he made his mind up to get out of bed.

“Yeah I supposed that would be nice Jake.” Riz said with a smile that made Jake's heart stutter just a small bit. Jake quickly got out of bed and grabbed his big hoodie, that had once belonged to Dan but had been left at his house and now belonged to Jake and a pair of short to wear and made his way down stairs to see what they had to eat.

 

~*~

Riz had woken up quite content that morning, the events of the night before had been the subject of his dreams that night and to wake up to a very fluffy looking Jake had amused him to no end. He thought that the other boy was taking waking up with Riz quite well truth be told, not that he had much choice seeing as the moment Riz had helped him up to his room Jake had clung onto him like a koala Riz had seen the last time he and Alya had gone to the zoo. Riz had though that he would just sleep in Jake's living room, he knew from the few times he had been at Jake's house previously that the settee in there was quite comfortable, so he wasn’t going to complain but Jake had had other ideas.

It had taken Riz five minutes of trying to insist that he would sleep downstairs until he had realised that drunk Jake was not going to give up on this and so he had agreed, thinking that after Jake had fallen asleep, he could slip out and sleep downstairs instead. But after he had gotten ready to sleep and was in the soft, comfortable bed and Jake had pulled his arms around him Riz had began to fall asleep too.

“Suppose that’s the thing with Alcohol, makes you sleepy.” Riz mumbled to himself from where he was sitting at the island in Jake's kitchen watching the other boy move about the area with more energy then he had expected when he had come down.

“What was that?” Jake asked turning to look at him, Riz took a moment to take in the sight before him, Jake was wearing an oversized hoodie, with the food pulled up and a pair of running shorts, his hands covered by where the sleeves of his hoodie had fallen. Riz had to admit it was a good look on Jake very soft.

“Nothing much just thinking Jake.” He replied. “Your parents not here?”

“Nah mums still working in London and dads up in Scotland to see me uncle.” Jake said after a moment of hesitation. “You want some coffee?”

“yeah I suppose so mate.” Riz replied He wasn’t sure what to do now, he wanted to talk about what had happened last night especially seeing as they were both now sober, but he didn’t know if Jake would want to have a conversation about it and if he would want to have it hung over.

“So look I can remember some of what happened last night but not everything.” Jake said turning about with a mug of coffee for Riz in hand. “But it would be a good idea for you to fill in the blanks man.”

“Okay well…” Riz spent the next fifteen minutes explaining what had happened the night before, the dancing, the game of kings, their kiss on the stairs, the walk to Jake's house and Jake's refusal to let Riz leave. Riz noticed that Jake's blush was back when he was telling him about their kisses and it had gotten even deeper when he mentioned how he ended up in Jake's bed.

“Uh well thanks for taking me home Riz I really appreciate it.” Jake said looking a little uncomfortable.

“Ah no problem Jay, I didn’t mind you made my night a lot more fun.” He began. “Thanks for letting me stay and for breakfast. I’ll head home soon mate.”

Jake gave him a smile that he had to admit lit up Jake's entire face.

“No problem Riz.” Jake said playing with the sleeve of his hoodie. “we can talk on Monday about everything more.”

Riz looked at him for a moment trying to decide what he meant, but well it was something he could deal with on Monday.

 

~*~

Riz made his way home with a grin on his face, he had thought about calling over to Naveed’s to chat with his two friends about the whole situation and their night but had decided against it, knowing that he would get a phone call or two later or be interrogated tomorrow at school. Last night had been great, just what he needed after the break up, allowing him to let loose. He was a little surprised that he didn’t feel guilty about getting with Jake so soon after breaking up with Hayley, but well the break up had been mutual so it wasn’t like he had been shattered by the whole thing.

Thinking about Jake brought a smile to his face, Jake was definitely an attractive guy, Riz had been well aware of this since their first PE lesson together after Ackley Bridge had opened. The boys long legs and sweet smile were something Riz found so very appealing, and the blush that he would get made his heart skip.   


Riz had known he was Bisexual for a while now, and a drunken tumble with Cory a few months ago had confirmed that. Riz had had a few crushes on some of the guys he went to school with over the years, but Cory had been a crush he had found hard to ignore at first. Eventually one drunken heated exchange had led to them sleeping together, but that had been before Naveed had shown up at the school and slowly captured his friends’ heart.

Jake had caught his eye quite a few times over the past few months, at some parties he had been to, on the pitch and in class, the two of them often had soft banter together and Riz quite enjoyed his company. When Riz had started to date Hayley, he had told her about his preferences and how he did lean towards girls he still fund guys hot, which had led to a very interesting conversation about celebrities. Riz wasn’t really sure what he was going to do about Jake, Riz liked him but he wasn’t sure what Jake wanted, or where Jake stood.

Riz checked his phone to see a few massages there.

**Mum**

**Wont be home staying at**

**A mates house**

**12:15am**

**Okay try get home sometime today**

**Your dad would like to see you**

**08:30am**

**on way home now**

**11:45am**

He also opened the texts from Cory, better to answer these now and not get bombarded for the rest of the day with his questions.

**Finding Nory**

**Mate what was that with Jake?????**

**11:45pm**

**Riz?**

**12:00pm**

**Mate dont think i wont find ya to**

**get some answers**

**10:00am**

**Fuck sake cory ill talk to ya later**

**go play with your boyfriend**

**11:47am**

Riz slipped his phone into his pocket, there would be plenty of time to be lazy today and if he was lucky could put everything off until tomorrow and take a nap if his dad didn’t want to spend all day with him.

~*~

Jake took a shower after Riz left and decided to take it easy for the day, a lazy Sunday would be a good way to settle his hangover. He grabbed his sketch book from his room and made his way into his living room to camp out for the day. Hopefully he could get away with staying under the radar and not have to meet up with Dan to dissect what happened last night, if he was lucky, he could keep that conversation off until tomorrow morning and he could process the whole thing himself before having to go through it, in depth, with his best mate.

Settling on the settee Jake began to flip through his sketch book, looking at his old works, he had some sketches of his mum cooking dinner, his dad on the phone, Dan mid laugh and many many more. Jake liked to sketch, and he wasn’t too bad a painting, but what he really loved was sculpting, out of all the different forms of art he had tried sculpting had to be his favourite, there was something about using his hands to create a 3D object, his art teacher had been trying the last few years to get him to enter one of his pieces into contests but he didn’t really feel confident enough too do so. Sketching came in a close second, he found it was one of his favourite ways to relax and unwind, which is why he turned to a new page and began to work on a new sketch.

As he began to sketch Jake allowed his mind to wonder to where they had been pulling since he had woken up and found Riz there. He had had a bit of a crush on Riz for ages, Jake had seen him about town before their two schools has come together and had seen Riz play a few times, Dan had used to tease him over it and when he found out that Riz was going to be in the same school as him well it had led to merciless teasing and a lot of worry. Jake had spent the first while last year avoiding Riz not wanting to get dragged deeper into the crush, what Jake hadn’t counted on was how nice and playful Riz had been with him, they had developed a sort of friendship which had made his crush worse. Jake had thought that his crush would die when Riz and Hayley had gotten together, but well as the months had gone on Jake had gotten more and more enamoured with Riz, he was just too nice.

Dan had tried to get Jake over his crush in a whole load of ways, first setting him up with a lad he knew from football, taking him out to, as Dan put it, pick up a hot get over Riz guy, and even signed him up to Grindr which had been an ordeal Jake wouldn’t be repeating for a while. Who new you could get that many dick picks in the space of 20 minutes and have guys his dads age try bet him to call them daddy, it was disturbing.

He looked down at his sketch it was coming together quite nicely he could see the basic bones of it in front of him, and he was making some nice progress. Wakening up with Riz had been strange, and it had been very embarrassing when the other boy had told him how he had basically begged Riz to not only stay the nigh but to do so in his bed, but Jake had been surprise by how easily Riz had given in, expecting protests from the boy, actually this whole thing was quite confusing. Last he had heard Riz was a straight guy, not gay, Bi, pan or anything but straight, then again Riz had never told him how he identified sexually. The funny thing was Jake wasn’t out at school, a grand total of bout six people knew about him, his Mum and Dad, Dan, Chloe, Naveed and his older cousin, they were the only people who knew for definite he was gay. There were a few people over the years in school who had asked, accused and assumed he was gay, but he had been seen with enough girls at parties and about the place, spoke the right words for it all to be unfounded rumour. It felt different now that Riz knew at the very least he wasn’t entirely straight, he felt a bit lighter knowing someone else knew, after Cory and Naveed had gotten together with very minimal back lash and seeing how the rugby team had supported them Jake had decided to cut the act back. He wasn’t ready to tell everyone, but he was able to stop acting like a bellend as much.

Jake spent the rest of the afternoon working on his sketch, deciding to order something from Domino's, and call his mum before bed. Tomorrow might be a long day and he would have to see Riz tomorrow which would hopefully not be too awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because who doesn't love an awkward early morning conversation and avoiding your friends harassment.


End file.
